Memory resources are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic systems. There are many different types of memory, including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., host data, error data, etc.). Volatile memory can include random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and thyristor random access memory (TRAM), among other types. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered. Non-volatile memory can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, and resistance variable memory, such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM) and resistive random access memory (ReRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), such as spin torque transfer random access memory (STT RAM), among other types.